Tarareando Metallica
by Sheila Ruiz
Summary: La gente normal, cuando se asusta de verdad, reza. Sam siempre se esforzó por serlo. Dean nunca ha sido normal. Dean tararea Metallica. Pero, en estos días, Dean esta en el Infierno y Sam solo y cada vez más lejos de la normalidad.


**_¡Hola!_**

**_¿Como va? Ya desde el vamos les cuento que este fic me quedo muy largo de nuevo y no pude encontrar donde cortarlo, así que lo tuve que dejar como estaba. Lo cual son buenas noticias, porque me obligan a reducir drásticamente mis notas de autor esperando que el servidor soporte la extensión del documento._**

**_Entre cosas que debo hacer y de las que busco como evadirme, ver el inicio de la séptima temporada (que como fan de Cass que soy, me encanto y alivio) y encontrarme tarareando Green Day para calmarme se me ocurrió este fic que aunque es sobre Dean, más o menos, esta contando desde el punto de vista de Sam, que como lo teñí un poco de la angustia que siempre le meto a Dean me sentí más en mi elemento._**

**_Nada más que decir, a excepción que ojalá le guste y que no, los personajes no me pertenecen._**

**_Tarareando Metallica_**

Siendo justos, ha recalado en lugares peores.

Pero a Sam ese motel en Pontiac, por más espacioso, bien decorado y luminoso que sea, le parece asqueroso.

Debe ser por la fecha. Porque si bien nunca tiene una conciencia muy clara de en que día vive, siempre sabe con certeza cuando se ha cumplido otro mes desde que Dean fue arrastrado al infierno.

Porque Dean no murió.

Dean no puede estar muerto cuando Sam esta positivamente seguro que esta en el Infierno pagando por haberle devuelto la vida.

Es irracional. Lo sabe. Tan irracional como negarse a quemar su cadáver simplemente porque el alma de Dean esta en algún otro lugar.

Cuatro meses.

Sam se tiende sobre la cama.

Bueno, sobre_ una_ de las camas.

Sam sigue pidiendo habitaciones con dos camas. No porque crea que de un momento a otro Dean aparecerá por esa puerta riendo y pavoneandose de lo bien que luce y lo hábil que fue para escapar del Infierno, sino porque en una hace lo que sea que este haciendo con Ruby y en la otra duerme.

Además, se siente estúpidamente confortado al darse media vuelta y ver la cama junto a la suya revuelta.

Como si Dean acabará de levantarse para ir por café y un nuevo caso.

Esos son los momentos en los que Sam realmente siente que hay algo muy mal con él, empeñándose en negar la muerte de su hermano de ese modo.

No sabe en que ayudará, pero Sam cierra los ojos y se obliga a pensar en los demonios que viene rastreando desde Tennesse. Les ha perdido el rastro. _Lo han perdido._ Se siente frustrado. Se siente como un novato. No ha podido ni siquiera acabar con una panda de demonios asustados ¿Cómo puede cruzarsele por la cabeza acabar con Lilith? ¿Cómo puede creer que sacará a Dean del Infierno?

Es un fracaso.

Un inútil.

Un mal hermano.

Dios,_ no vale_ el alma de Dean.

_No lo vale. _

_Mucho menos, últimamente. _

_Quizás el viejo Sammy lo valía un poco._

No entiende para que demonios ha servido toda una vida de entrenamiento si ahora permite que se le esfumen siete demonios de entre los dedos. No entiende para que sirvió toda una vida de entrenamiento si dejo que lo apuñalarán por la espalda como el principiante que viene convenciendose desde hace rato que es.

De cualquier manera: _¿Por qué tener toda una vida de entrenamiento en primer lugar?_ Ah, sí, todo ese asunto de liderar un ejército de demonios y demás... Pero lo que quiere decir Sam es _¿Qué demonios pudo haber impulsado a su padre a arrastrar a dos chicos a la carretera y criarlos como ellos fueron criados? _

Y la respuesta le llega en forma de otra pregunta.

_¿Qué demonios lo obligaba a seguir con la vida que odiaba desde los cuatro años y que desde hacía cuatro meses vivía con más ferocidad que nunca?_

Dean. Su muerte o no muerte o lo que fuera. Justicia por él. O venganza. _O lo que fuera. _Eso de darle lo mismo una palabra que la otra le pasa mucho últimamente.

Sam sabe que así se empieza.

Primero, da lo mismo una palabra que otra mientras puedas ponerle un nombre. Después, da igual que este bien o mal lo que haces mientras consigas lo que quieras.

_¿En eso había acabado su padre, no?_ Saca un frasco de somníferos porque sabe que no logrará dormir nada sin ellos y mañana tiene otra jodida (muy Dean la palabra y muy adecuada) sesión de entrenamiento con Ruby, sin olvidar el rastreo del aquelarre.

Se toma dos pastillas.

No hacen efecto tan rápido como desearía.

Sam aún permanece una hora despierto. Pensando. En su padre y en él. En cuan parecidos habían resultado ser: obsesionados con la venganza y yendo derecho por la peligrosa senda que no distingue bien y mal con tal de conseguir un bien mayor.

La mente le empieza a trabajar un poco más lentamente y Sam se siente tremendamente agradecido. Era un poco injusto con John. Después de todo, lo peor que había hecho en su vida, lo más cercano a la maldad, era criarlos como cazadores a él y a Dean.

Hay una parte de su mente que Sam se esfuerza siempre muy bien en controlar y que parece nunca ser controlada del todo, especialmente frente a Dean: esa en la que Sam aún tiene cinco años y es un chiquillo caprichoso y obstinado. La misma que siempre lo obligaba a discutir con John y la misma que le recordó durante los cuatro años que estuvo en Standford que su padre tuvo la culpa de que él no pudiera tener una vida normal.

Sam se siente inmensamente feliz cuando los sollozos de esa parte de su mente son engullidos por el sopor de los somníferos y toda su conciencia se sume en la oscuridad.

El reloj digital del motel le dice no sólo que son ya las diez de la mañana, sino que es 18 de septiembre del 2008. Pero la fecha no le dice nada a Sam, que medio dormido va hasta el baño y se echa agua en la cara para acabar de despertarse. Se mira en el espejo y se siente más cansado que cuando se fue a dormir.

Se ha pasado toda la noche soñando.

No recuerda muy bien que, pero fue agotador. Se sienta en el borde de la bañera y se refriega los ojos. Muchas imágenes inconexas.

Sólo sueña tanto cuando su cabeza no puede parar de pensar ni siquiera durmiendo.

Se pregunta en que, como si no fuera obvio: Demonios. Lilith. Ruby. Infierno. Dean.

De alguna forma, sólo la última palabra le trae un destello de sus sueños: _Dean. _

Pero no de adulto, sino a los siete o ocho años. _Cacería_. Dean. De niño. Rubio. Siete o ocho años. _Metallica_. El cañón de un revolver, _metal_, probablemente nueve milímetros o 38.

"_- ¿Estás tarareando Metallica?_

_- Me calma."_

Ese caso donde se enteró que Dean le temía a volar.

_Dean y sus tonterías. Dean y sus miedos. Dean y sus obsesiones. Dean y la cacería. _

_Sam siempre odio la cacería. Siempre odio la forma en que Dean se obsesionaba con ella._

_La cacería le había quitado a su hermano._

Bueno, en cierta forma era cierto. Si no hubiera sabido todo lo que sabía gracias a su estilo de vida y supongamos que hubieran matado a Sam en un robo o en un accidente de autos, Dean no hubiera vendido su alma y seguiría vivo.

"_Pero es más que eso."_, le dice la voz del niño interno no precisamente feliz y luminoso de Sam, _"La cacería realmente te robó a Dean. ¿Recuerdas?"_

Y es entonces cuando comprende con que demonios ha soñado toda la noche.

La cacería le había robado a su hermano no una vez, sino tres por lo menos. La última sólo había sido eso, la última.

La primera vez, Sam estaba por cumplir tres años.

Era la primera vez que recordaba todo aquello desde que había ocurrido y Sam creía ahora que a pesar de su corta edad había comprendido absolutamente todo y eso era lo que le había forzado a olvidar, porque no podía que ser que en una noche, 22 años después, su mente pusiera todas las piezas juntas sin resquicios y sin titubeos.

Una madrugada de fines de abril (Sam esta seguro de eso porque recuerda _-ahora- _haber estado muy emocionado con su cumpleaños en una semana o algo así) Sam despertó en la casa de Bobby. Se había dormido en el Impala, recargado en Dean. Ahora él estaba en la camita que solía ocupar en Dakota del Sur y Dean dormía profundamente en la cama de al lado.

Sam se bajó de su cama y fue a acostarse junto a su hermano mayor, que parecía tener siete u ocho años. Apenas sintió que algo se revolvía en su colchón Dean abrió los ojos y a Sam le recordaron más que nunca a los de un gato.

- ¿Qué pasa, Sammy?- Dean giró sobre su estómago para hacerle más lugar en la cama y apretó la almohada entre sus antebrazos para acomodarla mejor bajo su cabeza. Ahora comprendía porque le causaba tanta gracia esa actitud del Dean adulto: la había conservado desde la infancia.

- Quiero agua.-

- Ve al baño.- Dean le señaló la puerta que daba al pasillo, al final del cual estaba el baño.

- Tengo miedo.-

- No pasa nada, Sammy. No hay nada, sólo esta oscuro.-

- Vamos.- suplicó el más chico.

- Aguantate la sed.- Dean se tapó la cabeza con la almohada.

- Vamos. Por favor. Vamos.-

- Esta bien.- cedió.

- Vamos.- Sam bajó de un salto de la cama y siguió tironeando de su hermano hasta que logró levantarlo. Lo arrastró por el pasillo hasta el baño.

- ¿Qué? ¿Quieres que entre contigo también?- desde muy chico Dean había aprendido a ser burlón con él. No es que lo culpará, todos modos: había sido su diana de práctica para sus habituales comentarios sarcásticos de adulto.

- No.- bufó Sammy, entrando y cerrando la puerta.

- ¡No te encierres!-protestó Dean, que aún recordaba perfectamente una vez que Sam se había encerrado en el baño del motel y por poco y hubo que llamar a los bomberos. Sam no lo recuerda por si mismo, porque tenía poco más del año y medio, y Dean en general no quiere hablar mucho de eso, porque tenía cinco año y fue la única etapa de su vida donde asistió todo un año al mismo preescolar. Después de eso, John había renunciado a su trabajo y se movían de motel en motel. Casa no habían tenido nunca desde el incendio, pero ese motel de los cinco años de Dean fue un poco una casa.

Que, como la primera, jamás se nombraba.

- Habla.- exigió Sammy desde el otro lado de la puerta.

- ¿Qué?-

- Habla. Quiero saber estás.- explicó el castaño.

- Si estoy aquí, Sammy. Y papá también, esta abajo hablando con Bobby. ¿No los oyes?-

- No.-

- Pues yo sí.-

Pasaron unos segundos en lo que ninguno de los dos chicos dijo nada.

- ¿Sammy? Voy a ir abajo a pedirle leche a Bobby.-

- ¡No! ¡Solo no!-

- Tranquilo, Sammy. No hay monstruos que vengan a comerte, ¿esta bien? Quedate dentro del baño y en un segundo volveré con dos vasos de leche. ¿Quieres leche?-

Sam hizo un fuerte ruido al respirar y Dean supo que ya estaba llorando.

- Sí.-

- Bueno, quedate allí dentro y en un segundo vuelvo.-

- Sí.- accedió finalmente a través de la puerta.

Sam era muy chico y sin duda muy impaciente, pero esta seguro de que pasaron mucho más que unos segundos desde el momento en que Dean bajo a la cocina y aquel otro en que John lo saca del baño en brazos, llorando de miedo por estar abandonado en ese baño aislado y quizás rodeado de cosas desconocidas y peligrosas. Dean ya esta en su cama de vuelta, tapado hasta las orejas e inmóvil como si se hubiera vuelto a dormir. Sam se siente traicionado y por eso, a pesar del miedo, no corre a refugiarse en la cama del mayor ni acepta el vaso de leche y la galleta que John quiere darle. Dean también parece no tener más hambre, porque su leche y su galleta están intactas. Pero no esta dormido, porque Bobby se arrodilla junto a su cama, le dice algo y el chico asiente.

Al final, va a resultar que su padre tuvo siempre razón con eso de que le encantaba ser el centro de atención, porque debería haber notado en ese mismo momento que algo andaba mal con Dean y no tres o cuatro días después, demasiado ocupado en sentirse traicionado y abandonado.

Que tuviera tres años no era excusa.

Sam empezó a notar algo raro cuando se despidieron de Bobby y Dean se sentó más callado de lo usual en el asiento trasero del Impala, aferrando su mochila con fuerza sobre su regazo y mirando un punto impreciso en el respaldar del asiento trasero.

Fueron a otro pueblo, donde su padre encontró un trabajo mal pagado y extenuante.

Dean armó un escándalo el lunes siguiente, con chillidos, lágrimas y pataleta cuando su padre quiso llevarlo a la nueva escuela. Lloró a lágrima viva y pidió a voz en cuello que John lo llevará al trabajo con él. El hombre no aceptó, por supuesto, pero al menos lo dejo casi toda esa semana quedarse en el motel de turno con él y la hija del dueño, Lisa, que les hacía de niñera.

Sammy pensó que Dean estaba enfermo. Cuando un chico de tres años ve a otro que llora, se retuerce bajo las mantas, no quiere ir al colegio, no tiene ganas de comer ni de jugar y quiere a su padre a su lado todo el tiempo, es lógico que piense que se siente enfermo. Pero Dean no tenía fiebre, decía sorprendida Lisa al verlo tan pálido y temblando como si estuviera en una cámara frigorifica. No estaba mal de estómago, tampoco; aunque lo único que aceptaba comer era sopa de tomate y arroz y se negaba sobretodo a tomar leche, aunque John finalmente lo obligará siempre.

Así habían pasado lo que Sammy creía que era muchisimos días y el Sam adulto consideraba simplemente demasiados.

Quizás cuatro o cinco, porque Sam recuerda el siguiente fin de semana (bueno, cree que es el siguiente) en que su padre salió de noche y los dejó con el hermano menor de Lisa, Emile, de quince años.

La habían pasado bastante bien con Emile e incluso Dean había sonreído y reído con ganas. Por un par de horas, mientras miraban Indiana Jones y el Templo de la Perdición y comían pizza, Sam había tenido de vuelta a su adorado y alegre hermano mayor.

Ahora, de adulto, Sam comprende que aquella fue la primera vez que la caza le robó a su hermano. Porque, en este preciso momento, 18 de septiembre de 2008 sentado al borde de una bañera, entiende finalmente que Dean _sabía_.

Dean sabía lo que su padre estaba haciendo, en que se gastaba los fines de semana y los momentos en los que no estaba ni con ellos ni en el trabajo y estaba asustado como el demonio.

No que lo culpará. ¿Cómo podría?

Pero en cuanto Emile los mando a la cama y se quedaron solos en la habitación_ (Bueno, en la sub habitación de las camas o algo así)_ Con la puerta ligeramente entornada por la que entraban luz y ruido desde la salita de estar, Dean se hizo un bollo bajo las mantas y se inmovilizo como si cualquier cosa que pudiera estarlo buscando lo pasaría por alto si se lo confundiera con una almohada.

Sam se incorporó en su camita y lo miró atentamente: al fin comenzaba a sospechar que algo pasaba.

De verdad.

Unos minutos después, como el menor esperaba (Porque tendría tres años y habría estado actuando mortalmente ofendido pero estaba prácticamente cada minuto de las 24 horas con su hermano mayor) Dean rompió a llorar.

Silenciosamente.

No era un berriche ni un escándalo por algo que quería obtener. Era silencioso, profundo y sincero, como cuando los niños estan heridos o asustados y no encuentran quien los escuche y eso les da más miedo aún.

Dean era un niño. Asustado de lo que su padre hacía y aún más asustado de que nadie quisiera escucharlo. Era claro que Bobby y John habían hablado con él e intentado tranquilizarlo. John no le tendría mucha más paciencia después de eso y Dean lo sabía. Dean nunca le diría algo así a su hermanito menor. Nunca. Aún en ese momento, cuando apenas Dean tenía conciencia de lo que había afuera, el mayor intentaba protegerlo.

No podía decirselo a extraños. Nadie le creería. Su padre le mataría.

Dean estaba solo y asustado debajo de esas mantas.

Sam agradeció ese instinto infalible, que había aparecido junto con su memoria, de saber cuando le pasaba algo a su hermano, no importaba que. Sólo necesitaba oír sus pasos.

Así que Sammy se levantó y fue a sentarse junto a su gran e inteligente hermano mayor, que iba a la escuela como los niños grandes y no le tenía miedo a los monstruos que esperaban en un armario para saltarte sobre el cuello cuando caminas a oscuras.

- ¿Dean?-

Silencio. Los sollozos enmudecieron. Sam se deslizó despacio por la pared, hasta quedar recostado junto a él.

Unos minutos después, Dean sollozo de nuevo con fuerza.

- ¿Qué, Dean?- Sam le pusó una mano en la espalda (el rubio estaba de costado a él) - ¿Qué?- repitió.

Sam estaba teniendo una mañana muy extraña. Mientras todo ese episodio de su vida de 22 años atrás se le presentaba como un especial de medianoche, con la misma claridad y continuidad narrativa, su odio por la caza, la vida que estaba llevando, creció de manera exponencial.

Tanto, que todos los focos de luz de la habitación explotaron al mismo tiempo.

Entre una excursión contra el aquelarre y una sesión de entrenamiento con sangre demoníaca incluida, Sam tendría que comprar bombillas.

Que prosaico.

Pero ese pequeño estallido generalizado no lo calmo. Enseguida recordó que la mañana siguiente a aquello, Dean y su padre regresaron al mediodía y el niño más grande ya parecía perfectamente bien, volvió a jugar y reír y quejarse por los deberes de la escuela. También que a partir de ese momento, había cosas que John no decía en palabras pero que Dean comprendía de todas formas. Y, por supuesto, que aquella fue la única vez que Dean dejó que lo viera llorar y le permitió confortarlo. Después de esa noche, para el almuerzo del día siguiente, Dean se veía un poco diferente y Sam estaba tan contento de verlo bien que no pregunto, pero ahora el mayor no le decía todo.

Ahora el más grande sabía de la caza y él no. Y no sería él, Dean Winchester, sobreprotector hermano mayor, quién lo pondría sobre la pista.

Si había que mentir, mentiría.

Así le había arrancando un trozo de su hermano la caza la primera vez.

Pero antes de eso, mientras Sammy insistía en preguntar que le pasaba (_"¿Qué, Dean?"_) Dean Winchester, rubio, siete u ocho años, se dio media vuelta sobre la cama y apoyó la frente en el hueco entre el hombro y el cuello de Sammy, llorando con ganas y hasta hipando.

Sammy se asustó un poco. Sólo se llora así cuando se esta _realmente _asustado.

- ¿Qué, Dean?- insistió Sammy, pasandole la mano arriba y abajo por el brazo, como hacia el propio Dean cuando era Sammy quien lloraba.

No obtuvo respuesta por parte de su hermano mayor, excepto más sollozos desesperados.

- ¿Hambre?-

Dean negó con la cabeza contra su hombro.

- ¿Frío?- Sam los tapó a ambos con las mantas.

Dean sonrió y negó con la cabeza: ya no hipaba.

- ¿Enfermo?-

- No, Sammy, no me duele nada.-

- ¿Enojado? ¿Conmigo?-

- ¿Por qué estaría enojado contigo?-

- ¿Baño?-

- ¿Por el baño de Bobby? Siento haberte dejado ahí solo. Sé que tenías miedo.- había un verdadero tono de culpa abrumadora en la voz del mayor.

Sam vaciló un segundo y después apretó el gatillo.

- ¿Miedo?-

- Si ¿Estabas asustado, no?-

- No. Si. No.- contestó alternativamente el más chico. - ¿Tú tienes miedo?- explico. Había sido muy díficil preguntar eso, porque su hermano mayor era fuerte y listo y nunca tenía miedo a nada y siempre sabía que decirle a él para que se calmará. Sam tuvo un pequeño acceso de pánico ante la perspectiva de calmarlo él a Dean, pero se contuvo e hizo de tripas corazón.

- Sí.- contestó sencillamente el mayor, acurrucandose más de nuevo , pero sin sacar la cabeza del hombro de su hermanito.

- ¿Qué?-

- No puedo contarte, Sammy.-

- ¿Por qué no?-

- Son cosas de chicos mayores.-

- ¿Como la escuela?-

- Sí.-

- ¿Da miedo la escuela?-

- Un poco.-

- ¿Cuanda vaya tendré miedo?-

- Quizás. Espero que no.-

- ¿Vendrás?-

- ¿Cuándo estes en la escuela? Si, por supuesto que si, Sammy.-

- ¿Tendrás miedo?-

- Creo que no. Cuando sea grande como papá, ya no le tendre miedo a nada.-

- ¿Papá le tiene miedo a la escuela?- eso tenía un poco de sentido, por eso su padre no había mandado a Dean en toda la semana.

- No. Papá no le tiene miedo a nada. Quiero ser como él cuando crezca.-

- Tú no tienes miedo.- afirmó muy despacio Sammy.

- Si, muchas veces si tengo .-

Sam se quedo callado unos segundos y después comenzó a producir sonidos sin sentido hasta que uno se le hizo familiar a Dean.

- ¿Qué haces?- medio rió el rubio.

- Papá pone estas canciones cuando estas triste. Las pone mucho.- Sam quiso decir _"en estos días"_ pero con tres años no tenía una conciencia clara del tiempo. - _We are scaling the line in the city now... -_

Dean se rió con ganas.

- _We are scanning the scene in the city tonite..._ - lo corrigió.

-_ We are scanning the scene in the city tonite..._ - repitió Sammy y después continuó, con mucha cara de concentración.- _We are looking for you to start up a ride_...-

-..._ fight_... -

-_ There is a evil feeling in ours brains_... - continuó, como si no hubiera habido correción.

-... _But it is nothing new, you know it drives us insane..._ - completó Dean, sonriendo.

- ¿Qué es "conducirnos a la locura"?-

- Algo en lo que piensas tanto, que te vuelves loco.-

- ¿Loco?-

- Si, sigues pensando en eso y no puedes parar.-

- Oh..._ Running, on our man_... -

- _Way_.-

- _Hiding, you will pie..._ -

-_ Pay_.-

-_ Lying, one... a lot of... them..._ -

_Dying a thounsand deaths_

Dean rió por lo bajo pero con ganas, para no desalentar el intento de Sammy por animarlo. Había una pequeña diferencia entre mentirle a una o un montón de personas o morir miles de muertes, pero no le dijo nada.

Lo ayudó con el estribillo, mejor.

- _Searching, seek and destroy.._. -

Sammy sonrió: esa parte si se la sabía bien. A esta altura, generalmente su padre y Dean ya estaban coreando a grito pelado en el Impala y John apretaba el acelerador y todo parecía un poco menos complicado y molesto.

-_ Searching, ¡Seek and destroy!_-

-_ Searching..._ - Dean se arrodillo sobre la cama y siseó.-_ ¡Seek and destroy!_- le tendió una mano y lo ayudo a pararse sobre la cama.

-_ Searching ¡Seek and destroy!_- Al momento siguiente, ambos saltaban sobre la cama y cantaban entrecortadamente, porque saltar y cantar exigen demasiado oxígeno.

-_ There is not escape and that is for you..._ - Dean ni siquiera se molestó en corregirlo, la estaban pasando demasiado bien.

- … _This is the end we won't take any more..._ -

-..._ Say goodbye to the world you live.._.- se esforzó Sam, haciendo que la voz se le agudizará aún más.

- .._.in. You've always been taking and now you're... giving._- Dean comenzaba a quedarse sin aire.

- ¿Qué hacen?-

En medio de sus saltos, los hermanos Winchester se dejaron caer pesadamente sobre la cama cuando Emile entro al cuarto.

- Cantamos.- explico con inocencia Sammy.

- Yo no podía dormir y Sam dijo que cantar me haría dormir.- Dean compuso la sonrisa más encantadora de la que era capaz.

- ¿No pueden dormir?- Emile se sentó en la cama de Sam.- Lisa me dijo que no van a la escuela de todos modos. ¿Quieren venir a ver la televisión conmigo? Pero cuando llegue su padre, tendrán que fingir que ya están dormidos.- aclaró.

- ¿Qué miras?-

- Noche de miedo.-

Dean se estremeció y todo el ánimo que le había infundido la canción desapareció.

- No, quiero dormir.-

- Esta bien. Yo estare aquí ¿De acuerdo?- Emile señalo hacia la salita. - No pasa nada. Vamos, Sam. A dormir.- le señaló su cama.

- Quiero quedarme aquí.- Sam se acostó junto a su hermano y se tapó con las mantas.

- ¿Esta bien por tí, Dean?- el mayor asintió rápidamente.- De acuerdo.- Emile se encogió de hombros y salió.

Dean se acostó sobre la mitad derecha de la cama y le dejo lugar suficiente a Sammy.

- ¿Dean?- pregunto después de unos segundos, cuando estuvo seguro que nadie más escuchaba.

- ¿Qué?-

- Ven.-

Dean se tendió más cerca de su hermanito y Sam le pasó ambos brazos por el derecho de él, aprisionandolo. Apoyo la cabeza sobre el hombre del más grande y murmuró:

_- Running on our way... Hiding, you will pay.._. -

- _Dying one thousand deaths..._- susurró Dean.

-_ Searching... Seek and Destroy..._ -

- _Searching... Seek and Destroy..._ -

En eso había acabado la vida de ambos. Localizando cosas mortales y malvadas y destruyendolas. Eso había acabado con la vida de Dean y eso iba a acabar con la suya. Se estaba volviendo una cosa mortal y malvada. Cuando todo acabará, si es que no lograba sacar a Dean del Infierno, él sería la próxima cosa malvada que destruiría.

Su última buena acción.

No sabe como va a hacerlo. No es ingenuo. Es consciente que cada vez que da un paso por ese camino, algo oscuro y dominante gana terreno un poco más y lo hace sentir más satisfecho y seguro de si mismo. Más fuerte, más grande, más útil e invulnerable.

Invulnerable no.

Dean.

Y sería cosa de empezar a preocuparse en serio sino fuera porque desde hace más de cien días que no pasa uno sin que piense en todo eso una y otra vez como un interminable bucle agonizante.

Solo, poderoso y desesperado sería un oso furioso con la agilidad de un tigre acorralado

No podía dejar una cosa así de peligrosa suelta.

Sam extiende la mano y sube aún más el cassette. _Load._ Tararea. No se atreve a tamborilear sobre el volante, a pesar de que lo relajaría más. Eso es... tan Dean.

Sino fuera porque esta en tan malas relaciones con Dios últimamente (Vamos, que Él también tiene la culpa, no es sólo decisión de Sam estar en malas relaciones con Él) rezaría para encontrar las fuerzas o el valor o lo que sea. Como no puede o no quiere o no tiene la suficiente fe, usa el método de Dean.

Dean, quien no reza ni aterrado con un avión poseído y a punto de caer.

Dean tararea Metallica cuando se asusta de verdad, en momentos en que otros rezarían aunque más no fuera para tranquilizarse, sin preocuparse realmente de que haya un Dios que los escuche o que siquiera le importe.

_Dean tarearea Metallica cuando se asusta._

La hacía mal dormir poco. Su cerebro se ponía muy lento y no podía permitirse eso, no con lo que hacía. ¿Por qué continuaba repitiendole aquello?

_- Eres un mal soldado, Sam.-_

Sam escucha con tal claridad la voz de su padre que gira la cabeza con rapidez y fuerza. El músculo se resiente de inmediato. No hay nada allá atrás. Sólo el paquete de bombillas que acaba de comprar.

Entonces comprende que es otro fragmento de los sueños de la noche anterior, nuevamente muy vívido.

Sam tenía la desgracia de tener sólo dos clases de sueños muy vívidos: recuerdos o premoniciones.

Esta vez la cabeza no le dolía como si le estuviera dando con un martillo y un cortafierro, así que tenía que ser un recuerdo.

Por supuesto, Sam sonrió amargamente, John le había dicho cientos de veces lo mal que se le daba todo eso de manejar armas y seguir órdenes. Al menos hasta que Dean tomó las cosas por su cuenta. La navidad en que Sam tenía doce años, le regalo un pequeño cuchillo tipo navaja. Pequeño y transportable, pero peligroso. Él mismo le enseño como usarlo y Sam estaba tan orgulloso de que Dean le hubiera hecho un regalo así, que aprendió rápidamente y muy bien.

Después, cuando estaba terminando octavo grado, John decidió que el verano siguiente él también saldría al campo de batalla con ellos. Dean apretó los dientes y no dijo nada. Sam se había encargado principalmente de las investigaciones y estrategias desde los doce años y en eso si que era muy bueno y hasta John se lo reconocía. Pero en manejar las armas, era un desastre.

Un par de semanas antes del gran día, John se lo llevó solo al bosque para practicar tiro. Sam recuerda la mirada de Dean cuando su padre le dijo que no podía ir. Todavía le asombra que John no le haya dicho nada al mayor, porque el chico no pudo evitarlo: si la mirada y la fuerza del pensamiento hubieran bastado, John Winchester hubiera caído fulminado allí mismo. Dean no dijo nada, tomo la chaqueta y se largó. Reapareció el otro día a las diez de la mañana y John no le dijo nada tampoco.

Era curioso, ahora que lo pensaba, John y Dean no se decían muchas cosas generalmente, pero lo sabían todo.

Por eso odiaba la cacería, le había llevado años notarlo y el que Dean diera su alma por él.

La odiaba porque, desde el momento que Dean supo que existía y más tarde cuando empezó a ir él mismo con su padre, le robó grandes trozos de su hermano. Su alegría infantil, su inocencia, su despreocupación, su sinceridad sin fisuras, su confianza, su tiempo. Su protección, en una forma muy infantil, egoísta y caprichosa. En una forma muy _"Yo soy tu hermano pequeño, dijiste que siempre me cuidarías ¿Por qué ahora eso se pone en medio?"_

Era muy injusto. Y lo sabía. Pero el niño el caprichoso y egoísta de cinco años en algún rincón de su mente lo encontraba lógico, justificable y natural.

Que se callará, maldita sea.

_- Eres un mal soldado, Sam.- _Y esta vez Sam no giró la cabeza: su padre no esta ahí aunque lo oyera como si le hablará al oído, estirandose desde el asiento trasero. _- Es porque tienes miedo y el arma lo siente. Peor aún: ellos lo sienten. Tienes que controlar el miedo, o las manos te temblaran tanto que no podrás disparar. ¡Vamos!- _Sam se enervó en el asiento, ante la orden ladrada por su padre una lejana mañana de sábado. _- Al menos si sabes sostenerla correctamente, muchacho.- A Sammy las manos le temblaban perceptiblemente, pero había agarrado muy bien el revolver._

_- Dean me enseñó.-_

_- Sí, el mocoso es mejor con estas cosas que yo.- Sam parpadeo sorprendido ante el deshusado tono de orgullo en su padre, a pesar de sus palabras bruscas.- Pero creía que no estabas muy dispuesto a aprender de él, así que lo saque de la foto. Error. Mañana volveremos los tres. Ahora intentalo una vez, por tu viejo ¿Quieres?- _el Sam adulto rie con desesperación otra vez y hasta se seca lágrimas que no saben de que son: John podía pasar de un bastardo mandón brusco a un padre sobreprotector y preocupado en un segundo.

Jodido bipolar.

_Sammy levanta el revolver respira hondo y tiembla incontrolablemente. Falla al blanco por mucho._

_- Tienes que calmarte, Sammy.- John le pone una mano en el hombro. Sammy asiente, respira hondo y se seca el sudor de la frente.- Tarearea Metallica.- sugiere, de pronto._

_- ¿Eh?- Sammy lo mira sin entender. _Sam adulto año 2008 comprende y ríe con fuerza, toda su potente risa sacudiendo el Impala y ahora esta seguro que heredó también el trastorno bipolar de su padre.

_- La primera vez que Dean agarro un arma, cuando tenía siete años, estaba asustado como el Infierno.- explico John.- No por el arma, precisamente. Nos escucho sin que lo notaramos a Bobby y a mí, hablando de cacería. El día que te saque del baño de Bobby en medio de la madrugada ¿Lo recuerdas? No creo que puedas, eras muy pequeño.-_

_- Pero lo recuerdo.- ambos se habían sentado bajo un árbol y tomaban unas gaseosas._

_- Se paso una semana aterrorizado después de eso, asi que lo llevo al campo, le puse un arma en las manos y le dije que había cosas malas ahi afuera, pero también formas de defenderse de ellas.- John frunció mucho el ceño. _Sam se las había apañado todos esos años para olvidar la expresión de dolor de su padre cuando dijo eso, para poder seguir culpandolo de todo._- Dean le dió a ocho de los diez blancos en el primer intento.- Sam nunca lo había visto tan orgulloso al hablar de alguno de ellos, aunque John muchas veces comentaba con alegría a alguno de sus amigos las notas de Sam o las habilidades de Dean. - Pero lo que de verdad me sorprendió, fue que mientras cargaba el arma por primera vez y apuntaba, Dean cantaba Seek and Destroy.- John sonrió de manera irreconocible. Nunca lo habían visto sonreír asi. Nunca hablaba de actitudes infantiles de sus hijos. Siempre eran cosas más serias. _

_- ¿Seek and Destroy?-_

_- ¿Muy apropiado, no? ¿Entonces? ¿Quieres intentarlo?- sonríe John._

- ¡SAM!-

Sam se enderezó de inmediato en el asiento y parpadeó. Se había quedado dormido otra vez. Se paso una mano por la cara y miro confusamente a Ruby, que ya se había subido al auto y lo miraba interrogantemente.

- Tardaste demasiado.- gruñó el hombre.

- Peor: no encontre nada. Es como si se hubieran esfumado. Esto no me gusta, Sam. Hay algo grande viniendo. Salgamos de aquí. Quiero salir de aquí.-

Sam la mira con extrañeza. Ruby luce realmente aterrada.

Esta tentado a sugerirle que tararee Metallica, pero se muerde la lengua y se contiene.

Dean lo mataría sólo por sugerirlo.

Si es que Dean pudiera.

Su expresión cambia en un segundo, de acuerdo al doloroso golpe a la altura de la boca del estómago que una mano invisible acaba de darle. Ruby no pregunta. Inútil. Ruby ya sabe. Así que suspira, como si hiciera un gran esfuerzo por contener su miedo y cede:

- Quiero una pizza gigante con todo después de esto.- amenaza.

Sam asiente sin decir nada y pone el coche en marcha. Nota que ha cambido el cassete sin darse cuenta cuando suena Seek and Destroy. Sonríe y respira hondo.

Tendrá que sacar fuerzas de algún lado.

**FIN**

**Primer fic hecho íntegramente en la nube: escrito en bruto en Google Docs y editado en el procesador de Bienvenidos a la Internet 2.01**

**Lo olvide antes, pero lo aclaró ahora: ¡Muchisimas gracias a quienes me dejaron Reviews en "Ahora que tienes 18"! Ya saben donde buscar, más abajo.**

**Ahora las aclaraciones técnicas que tanto me gustan y tan poco interesantan: por empezar, obviamente "Seek and Destroy" está en "Kill'em all" (1983) y "Load" es de 1996, ambos de Metallica. **

**Tuve un par de problemas para definir el enfoque del fic, pero quede bastanta satisfecha. Por empezar, es sobre Dean, pero no tenía que ser contado por Dean. Primero, intente con John: no me cae muy simpático, pero de verdad que esta intente un poco de empatía, quizás por reacción a todo el enojo que Sam se supone que le tiene. Como se ve, hay muchos detalles de esta historia que sabe John, pero Sam no tiene forma de saberlos. Al revés, hay algunas cosas que sabe Sam y que John sólo podría haber contado de oídas. Al final lo solucione mostrando como vió las cosas Sam cuando era chico, con lagunas y suposiciones y todo. Me gustó bastante la verdad, me pareció divertido e incluso pude perdonarlo un poco a John, porque a medida que trataba de acercarme a la idea central (Dean aterrado por la idea de la caza y Sam intentando calmarlo con Metallica, la misma música que ponía su padre cuando lo notaba nervioso) me puse a pensar que demonios podía impulsar a un padre decirle a su hijo de siete años que había moustruos sueltos por ahí y enseñarle a disparar. Y, la verdad, me quedo más conforme si todo paso por accidente y al final la única solución que vió el pobre John (Yo diciendole pobre a John. Inaudito.) fue enseñarla a Dean que no estaba realmente tan desprotegido para que el miedo no lo aturdiera. **

**A continuación... ¡Respuestas a los Reviews!**

**Nora29: Bueno, muchisimas gracias por ponerlo en mis favoritos, la verdad, no lo hubiera predicho. Me causo mucha gracia la frase "enamorada de este fic" Yo también la uso mucho para referirme a literatura. Creo que el exceso de detalle fue para darme valor para publicarlo, pero que bueno que te haya gustado. ¡Muchas gracias por tomarte tu tiempo!**

**Angelita: Por supuesto, es un elogio enorme decir que mis fics tienen verosimilitud con la serie original, muchas pero muchas gracias. Yo soy un poco ambivalente sobre si comportaban igual de jóvenes que ahora, aunque termino siempre mostrando que ya desde chicos se portaban como ahora o de donde sacaron ciertas costumbres (ejemplo: este fic) supongo que es demasiado irresistible ver un Dean niño burlón y sobreprotector y a un Sammy... verdaderamente Sammy, acribillando a su pobre hermano mayor a preguntas y horrorizandose a veces de las respuestas. Lo de "increíbles historias" me hizo poner colorada. En serio. ¡Muchas gracias por el comentario!**

**Selenewinchester: gracias por lo de genial. La verdad, es que pude ver a Sam de catorce años cuidando a Dean borracho y fue demasiado gracioso como para no ponerlo, aunque tampoco ibamos a lograr que soltara porque estaba tan contento sobrio. Curiosamente, el otro día viendo Lazarus Rising, Dean dice que odia festejar sus cumpleaños (Y, teniendo ciertos puntos de contacto con él, le creo) y me causo mucha gracia, porque yo tengo dos fics donde festeja sus cumpleaños, vos sin ir más lejos tenes hecho "Ilusión" (aunque no festeje propiamente algunos) y así se podría seguir... En fin, sobre la forma de escribir tus primeras historias, me gusta porque es llana. Yo, a veces, me mando a escribir y llenar con lo primero que viene a la cabeza y asi terminamos, con páginas y páginas y teniendo que recortar párrafos que se me fueron de tema. ¡Muchas gracias por el Review!**

**Winchestergirl93: Si, es realmente una forma muy copada de festejar. Yo al menos lo festeje, cuando otros años ni eso. Aunque en mi experiencia es cierto que algo que te da miedo durante el día te provoca un verdadero ataque de pánico durante la noche, ahora que lo dices me imagine más bien a Dean en clase, mordiendo un lápiz y preguntandose porque demonios no ha aparecido aún su padre y temiendose lo peor. Es cierto, es re seriecito en After School Special, Sam. Lo voy a decir siempre: no sé como encontraron a Colin Ford. Hasta las mismas miradas que Jared. Increíble. También amo la investigación, cuando quiero escribir sobre algo, como diría Dean. ¡Muchas gracias por tomarte tu tiempo para escribir! Como ves, esta vez trate de profundizar en escribir... con Sam.**

**Es todo por ahora. **

**¡Nos vemos!**


End file.
